Our Wicked Ways
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Kol/OC—"It was a boy. He saw a boy and, despite knowing that he'd forever be reviled by his father, he chased him. And they've been one ever since. His name is Kiran and he's Kol's world."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! This is my new story and I hope you like it. I've never done anything like this before and it's exciting but i'm a little hesitant at the same time because I have no idea how you'll react to this. I have messed around with the times Kol has been daggered to suit the story because he's hardly lived since he's been daggered so much.**

 _ **This story is about two men and there will be some sexual themes between them so this is a warning. If you don't like it please don't leave a review or read it because it's not nice to hate on something when i've already told you not to read it if you don't like it. **_

**If you do like it please do leave a review because it'll encourage me to update quicker.**

 **Jon Kortajarena plays Kiran.**

* * *

 **Our Wicked Ways**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I can be nice but don't test me, I can get wicked  
_

 _I'm a beast came to rip this spot up  
Stick to chords cause the devil wears prada  
We want peace but we can make this rowdy, stop, we don't want to hurt nobody_

 _You can't hate me 'cause my nature's nice_

 _and my heart's for the people of the world tonight  
If you got a problem with it take it up with life, _

_'cause if you try to push me it ain't going to be nice_

 _I get wicked, wicked_

 _._

 _.  
_

" _Ah, those two. In a fight, they're lethal. Around each other, they melt."_

― **Richelle Mead**

 **999 A.D**

" **Kol, what on Earth are you doing?"**

Klaus jogged up to his brother, wondering why he had been standing in the same spot for almost ten minutes. Their family was across from them, dancing around the fire as they celebrated Samhain while Mikael watched from the sidelines. It was a celebration when they danced and killed the best of their livestock to appease the Gods for a new season. Kol was usually dancing around the fire with young women he planned to use but that night he had been standing near the large tree staring off into space.

"Brother, mother is waiting. She needs someone to watch over Henrik and i'm too busy dancing with Bekah."

When Klaus got no answer, he nudged his brother."Kol-"

"Who is he?"

Klaus frowned as he watched his brother observe the young man dancing around the fire with, who they assumed to be, his sister because of their similar features. He had the darkest eyes Kol had ever seen but his smile was bright, but he knew it held darkness because he could _feel_ it.

"That is Kiran."Klaus answered his brother, hands behind his back."Felix's son."

Felix was just as feared as Mikael was. He had a short temper and kept a tight leash on his only daughter. He wished to marry her off to a wealthy man. But no man had ever been good enough for his only daughter. And his son was infamous for being as seductive with Kol with young woman, he used them then discarded them, losing any interest.

He had dark hair that reached his shoulders and had dark brown eyes that could make anyone bow before him. He was very close with his only sister who was very protective yet possessive of him. He was known to have a similar temper as his father and he was also feared throughout.

He wanted him.

And he was going to have him.

"I want him."

"Kol, don't you dare. You promised that you no longer felt this way."Klaus warned his brother, shaking his head."Father would never-"

"I don't care."Kol simply said, a smile on his face as he turned to his brother."I wish to have him."

He watched as he twirled his sister her around and just as he spun around their eyes met.

He smiled at him, his eyes gleaming with wickedness before quickly turning away, following his sister around the fire.

He felt his stomach flutter.

He gave him butterflies.

Nobody had ever had that power of him.

* * *

 **Present**

" **I can't believe we had to come back here."**

"You're not the only one, love."

"He just expects you to jump when he says how high."Kiran sighed, taking off his seatbelt and he leaned against the side, looking over at his sire."I'm sick of those bloody daggers."

Kol nodded and the two got out of the car, shutting the doors behind them. It had taken them a few days to get to Mystic Falls because they had enjoyed themselves on the way.

"I'm sick of losing hundreds of years out of my life."

"I don't like it."

"I know you don't. But i'm the boss and you do what I say."Kol chuckled, pocketing his car keys.

"It's always been like that."

Kol noticed that his vampire wasn't smiling anymore.

He didn't like it.

He flashed over to the other side of the car and appeared in front of him."What's wrong?"

"I don't want you daggered again." Kiran whispered, looking at the floor.

Kiran, though a skilled and harsh killer, was the most sensitive one out of them both. The two were rarely seen apart and Kiran was very blunt about his feelings towards Kol.

Kol claimed that he didn't believe in love but he had stuck with Kiran for a thousand years and killed whoever he thought was interested in his vampire. The first thing he had done when he had turned was turn his lover into a vampire because he didn't want to see him grow old and die.

"Now, now, darling, don't be like that. It's not good for my reputation."

Kiran smirked when Kol's index brushed underneath his chin and lifted his head up."Do not worry. I always prevail, don't I?"

Kiran didn't answer, he just nodded.

That wasn't good enough for Kol.

"Don't I?" He repeated.

"Yes, you do."

Kol smirked as his fingers grabbed his chin again and he demanded."Because?"

"Because you're Kol Mikaelson."

"That's right."

Kol curled his fingers around the lapel of Kiran's jacked and pulled him close.

He leaned forward, nose brushing his, and sighed against him, forehead falling against Kiran's.

"We'll be home before you know it. All we got to do is play Nik's game first, all right?"

Kiran smiled and nodded.

"Right."

* * *

" **Keep it up, love. Unless you want to get beaten to death."**

"You don't have to do this, Klaus."

Klaus arched an amused eyebrow."Of course I do, love. It wouldn't be fun if I didn't."

"Where's Stefan?"Elena asked, fists curling at her sides."What did you do to him?"

"He's on a time out."

Elena opened her mouth to say something but Klaus held up his finger, shaking his head."Uh uh, love, hush now."

"Ah, Kol."Klaus smirked, listening to something Elena couldn't hear."Finally."

"What-"

Elena looked up when the doors opened and two men sauntered in. They both were dressed in expensive looking but casual clothes and had brown eyes as well as brown hair. The one on the right, who Elena guessed to be Kol when Klaus smiled at him, was waring a dark green jacket while the one on the left was wearing a leather one. He was only an inch shorter than Kol and had a proud smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you want, Nik?"Kol asked, wiggling his fingers at the doppleganger in hello before he turned his attention back to Klaus."We were enjoying Spain."

"They have the most delicious blood."The other man chuckled.

"Nice to see you too, brother."Klaus smiled at his brother, nodding at the other man."Took you long enough to get here."

"What do you want, Nik?"Kol repeated.

"Rebekah is off taking care of Stefan for me so I need your help."Klaus said, stepping closer to the two men."You two were already coming home I just thought you would like to get your hands dirty."

"Always."The unnamed man grinned.

Klaus chuckled, placing his hand on Kol's shoulder."I need you to retrieve a wolf and a witch for me. He goes by the name Tyler and he likes a pretty little blonde. I know how much you hate wolves but he needs to stay alive. As does the witch she goes by the name Bonnie. Do you understand me?"

"What are we getting out of this?"

Klaus thought for a moment before he finally said."Your dagger, brother. Help me, come _home_ and you'll get your dagger. I give you my word."

Kol thought for a long moment and as Elena watched the two unfamiliar men she saw a range of emotions play out on their faces. Anger, shock until eventually relief. The two seemed that they wouldn't do anything unless they would get anything out of it. Kol shared a look with the other man who nodded before he turned back to Klaus.

"As you wish, brother."He nodded with a smirk before he nodded at the man beside him."Come, love."

He nodded and followed Kol out of the gym.

Klaus watched after them for a long moment before backed up, clearing his throat. Elena watched him. He seemed to be affected by Kol's appearance, as if he was relieved to have him by his side. Elena frowned, wondering what he was like with the other sibling she had yet to meet. He seemed really close with his sister who Elena could tell adored her brother and she knew that Elijah still cared for Klaus despite wanting to kill him while Kol seemed indifferent to Klaus but that didn't mean he hated him.

Who was the other man?

"Who was he?"Elena asked, referring to the unnamed man."I thought there were seven of you and one was dead."

"There is. He's not my brother."

"Then who is he?" Elena repeated, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Klaus turned around and faced Elena, hands clasped behind his back."His name is Kiran. He's Kol's first turned vampire."

"Why is he with him? I didn't think Originals remained friends with their _food_."

"Oh, love, you really don't know your history, do you?"Klaus chuckled, shaking his head in disappointment."Kiran is much _more_ than food to Kol."

Elena's eyes narrowed with curiosity."What do you mean?"

"If you make it out of this alive I suggest you look up the history of Kol. You'll find everything you need to know there. It's not my place to say."

"But-"

Elena was cut off when the door opened and in walked Kiran and Kol. Kol was dragging Tyler while Kiran had a struggling Bonnie in his arms. The two were laughing with one another and Kol had a few streaks of blood on his face as well as a healing bruise. Tyler had a black eye and a split lip and Klaus blamed that on Kiran because he had no scratches on him but he did have bloody knuckles.

Elena gasped in shock with Klaus rolled his eyes and shook his head, unimpressed.

"Tyler!"Elena cried out, trying to run to the two but Klaus stopped her."Bonnie!"

"Elena, are you okay?"

Elena nodded while Klaus sighed once more, still annoyed by the state Tyler was in.

"I said bring him to be _unharmed_."

"No you said bring him _alive_."Kol corrected, throwing aside Tyler who groaned in pain."He's alive, brother."

"Barely." Kiran smirked.

Kiran let go of Bonnie who glared at Klaus who just smirked at her.

"I assume you're the reason she's still alive?"

Bonnie nodded, saying."Yeah. If you wanna blame someone, blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love."Klaus said, stepping closer to Bonnie."Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

Klaus reached down and picked up Tyler who was now awake. Kiran and Kol watched with pleased expression as Klaus bit into his wrist and brought it to Tyler's mouth. Tyler fought against him and Bonnie looked tempted to get involved but she wasn't strong enough to take them all on.

"Everytime I attempt to turn a werewolf into a hybrid they die during the transition."

Klaus snapped Tyler's neck, throwing him aside."Unless you want your friend to die, Bonnie, I suggest you find a way to fix this."

Bonnie glared at Klaus before she turned and ran out of the gym. Elena was kneeling down beside Tyler and was trying to wake him up,

"Tyler...Tyler, wake up!"

"He's dead, dearie."Kiran said, smiling."Haven't you been listening?"

Kol walked around Elena, observing her."So this is the latest doppleganger. I've never understood the allure of them."

"You would if they all looked like me, love."

Kol chuckled, looking over at Kiran who smirked. Klaus sighed and shook his head, rolling his eyes. He reached down and pulled Elena up by her arm, bringing her close.

"Just ignore them, love. Petty little things."He drawled into Elena's ear before he spoke to the other two men."Why don't you take the wolf boy somewhere else?"

Kiran and Kol glared at Klaus before they leaned down and grabbed one leg each. Klaus and Elena watched as they dragged Tyler out of the gym.

* * *

" **Here we are."**

While Kol threw aside Tyler onto the floor Kiran jumped up onto the desk, swinging his legs back and forth. Caroline, who had been searching the entire school after Kiran knocked her out, rushed over to her boyfriend and knelt beside him.

"Tyler?"She gasped, cupping his head in her hands."Wake up."

"I'm afraid he won't be doing that, love. Unless your witch friend figures out how to save him."

Caroline's lower lip wobbled as she stared up at them, hands on her boyfriend's chest.

"W-What happened?"

Kol turned to his first sired vampire."Do you want to do the honors, love?"

"I would."Kiran smiled at the older vampire before he said to Caroline."Klaus gave your boy his blood and he's dead... _ish_. Bonnie needs to figure out how to fix the problem she made and if she doesn't your boyfriend dies."

A tear ran down Caroline's face as she fawned over her boyfriend. Hate for the hybrid built up in her eyes as she looked up at the elder vampires who seemed amused by the entire situation.

"He can't...he _can't_ do this!"

Kol chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest."I'm afraid he can, love. Nik does whatever Nik wants and he doesn't care who he crosses in the process."

"He's a dick like that."Kiran added before he turned to the elder vampire."How long are we going to be stuck here?"

Kol leaned against the desk next to him."I want my dagger. Nik wants us here. The only way we're getting that dagger is if we stay here for a while."

"I'd much rather be back in Spain but if you want your dagger we're staying. I'm getting sick of you being daggered even if it's been almost a hundred years."

Kol's face softened and he nodded, agreeing with the other vampire."You're not the only one, darling."

Caroline watched silently as the two stared at one another.

It was as if they were in their own world.

Kiran, who was still sitting on the desk, was staring at Kol as if he were looking at him for the first time.

* * *

 **999 A.D**

" **Come dance with me, Kol!"**

Kol sighed as his sister pulled on his arm, pouting when he shook his head. Klaus had been ordered to help their father and had no choice but to leave Rebekah without a dancing partner. Kol usually enjoyed dancing, it made him feel free, but he had been far too busy trying to figure out the young man he'd had his eye on.

"No, sister, go ask Elijah."

Rebekah shook her head, giggling."Elijah cannot dance. You know that."

"I don't wish to dance."

"You have to! I'm without anyone to dance with."

Kol opened his mouth to reply but he heard a giggle coming from a few meters from him. He turned his head to see Kiran dancing with a young woman. His sister was next to them, dancing with her brother. The young woman Kiran was dancing with was having the time of her life, giggling and smiling as he twirled her around but Kiran seemed bored. As if she bored him. It reminded Kol of whenever he was with a woman. It was as if he were there to do a chore and nothing else. There was no _fun_ in it, no girl seemed to hold his interest.

Kol frowned, watching him closely, dark eyes observing him.

"Kol!"

He turned when his sister tugged on his arm again, demanding his attention.

"Why don't you dance with Henrik, darling?"Kol said to his sister, turning her around and pointing at their youngest brother standing by himself."He seems lonely."

He knew that would work. Rebekah adored her little brother and would do anything to see him smile.

"Okay."

She giggled as she ran over to their little brother and pulled on his arm, forcing him to come dance with her.

Kol sighed in relief and turned around, eyes searching for Kiran.

He was now just dancing with his sister, the other young woman had bored him. Kol followed them as they danced around the fire, laughing happily. His sister was known for being very possessive of her brother and hated sharing him with anyone else. She was holding onto her brother's hands as they danced, both shouting to one another over the music.

Kol followed and as he did, his eyes met Kiran's. The other man didn't look happy. He leaned forward and whispered into his sister's ear. She nodded and turned away, continuing with her dancing. Kol smirked, pleased with the outcome and walked over to Kiran who turned around just in time to see him.

He seemed irritated by Kol for a moment but his dark eyes showed something else, something that Kol liked.

"Can I help you?"

Kol nodded and opened his mouth to say."Yes, i'm sure-"

But he was cut off by the other man.

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

Kol chuckled.

The young man was definitely protective of his sister because nobody had come up against Kol. Kiran had fire and Kol enjoyed that.

"I have no interest in your sister."Kol drawled with a smirk, stepping closer to the other man.

"No?"Kiran laughed, not believing him for a moment.

"I don't."

"Then why have you been looking at her as if she were fire and you were desperate to burn?"

"It's not here I have been looking at."Kol said, tilting his head with a chuckle.

"Then what have you been looking at?"

He leaned forward, lips brushing Kiran's ear, making him inhale sharply.

" _Y_ _ou_."

With that, Kol smirked at the other man before he stalked away.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you like the first chapter!**

 **If you did please leave a review.** **If you didn't please don't review, I hate getting hate from people.**

 **Tell me what you would like to see.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

" **I'm bored."**

Still sitting on the desk, Kiran looked down at his sire who was leaning next to him."Are you bored?"

Kol looked up at his vampire, arms crossed over his chest. Caroline was still sitting on the floor next to Tyler, who was curled up next to her, his head in her lap. The blonde was silently whispering to her boyfriend who was shaking with both fear and hunger. The two chuckled at the wolf who was having his hair stroked by the blonde. She glared up at them, blue eyes shining with hate and anger.

"Oh, I need entertainment."Kol sighed, placing his hand on Kiran's leg."Why don't we go and find some lovely virgin to share our bed tonight?"

Kiran smiled down at his sire, simpering."I'm in."

Kiran and Kol looked up when they heard the door open. Klaus entered the classroom, holding a vial of blood in his hand and wearing a large grin on his face. Kol straightened, letting out a bored sigh as he got up, observing his brother who seemed as happy as a child in a candy store. Realizing that they weren't going to have any fun anytime soon, the two shared a look of dissatisfaction as Klaus laughed at the two who were still sitting on the floor.

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?"Kiran asked innocently."I really want to kill her."

"Of course you do, darling."Kol grinned at his first vampire, patting his leg before he turned to his brother."So _can_ we kill her?"

Klaus shook his head and Kiran rolled his eyes, getting ready for his part in the whole situation.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

"What?" The two asked in unision.

Plan in mind, Klaus nodded his head at his brother. Kol knew that look. Kol put his arms around Caroline and pulled her back, restraining her while Klaus knelt down bedside Tyler who was now awake.

"Call it a hunch..."

"Elena's blood."Klaus held out the vial towards Tyler."Drink it."

"No!"Caroline cried out, fighting against Kol."No, no, no, Tyler, don't!"

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. It's okay."

Tyler obeyed him and downed the vial. The glass shattered as he dropped it and he choked, rolling onto his back as blood dripped down his chin. Sweat coated his forehead and Caroline screamed in worry as Kol held onto her tighter.

"There we go. Good boy."

Tyler coughed, rolling over to the desk, thrashed around on the floor, screaming and groaning and writhing. He held his head and screamed and his face finally changed. His eyes were yellow, he had fangs and veins underneath his eyes.

Klaus, pleased, smiled to himself.

"Well, that's a good sign."

Kol and Kiran watched with a dazed look on their faces. Klaus chuckled, proud of himself as he watched his first hybrid come to life. He had been waiting for it for almost one thousand years and it was finally happening. Tyler cried out in pain as he rolled around on the floor as he felt around his new fangs.

Caroline was sobbing against Kol, desperately trying to get to her boyfriend.

He finally let her go and she flashed over to him, fussing over him. He was groaning in pain, wondering what was happening as he curled up into his girlfriend. She looked up at Klaus, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why?"

Klaus shrugged and smirked at Caroline, tilting his head."Because I can, love."

* * *

" **So the doppelgänger isn't the problem."**

Klaus shook his head as he walked by his brother. They had just left the hospital. They had just taken Elena there to take her blood, Klaus was planning on keeping her alive long enough to take her from the town. Klaus had sent Tyler home to grab some stuff for the road. Klaus had compelled him not to do anything that would get him into trouble and he had also called Rebekah to join them after she dealt with Stefan.

"Nope."

"Her blood is the _solution_." Kiran added.

"Seems so."

"How did you know?" Kol asked.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me."Klaus said, walking in front of them."Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." Kol sniggered.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..."

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species."Kol finished, adding."I'm impressed, brother."

Klaus smirked, turning around and walking backwards.

Then, all of a sudden, he was pushed aside.

"KOL!"

Kol was suddenly pulled into someone's arms and all he could see was blonde. He groaned in pain when arms locked around him tighter. Kiran smiled when he saw the smile on the female vampire's face as she looked at him over his shoulder. Rebekah and Kiran had been somewhat close over the years but they'd had their ups and downs especially when Kol had been daggered for almost a year after she had told Klaus that Kol had been looking for a way to dagger his elder brother.

But he cared for Rebekah. As did Kol.

She had suffered at the hands of Klaus too.

She giggled into her brother's shoulder when he tried to push her off.

"I've missed you."

Kol smirked against his sister."At least someone did. Now, Bex, get off of me."

She sighed and pulled away from him, instantly looking over at the other male vampire.

"Kiran."

Kiran held out his arms and welcomed Rebekah flashing into his embrace.

"Enough with the sentiments."

The four looked up to see Damon making his way over to them.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party."

"Where is she?"

"Are you looking for dull- _Elena_ _?_ "Kiran pointed towards the hospital, grinning."Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause."

Glaring at the four Damon walked forward, heading towards the hospital but Klaus stopped him, hand on his chest.

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."

"You'll have to kill me."

"Oh, _I_ would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word."Klaus pushed Damon back lightly, gesturing to the two other men."But that doesn't mean they cant. Kol? Kiran?"

Klaus stepped backwards while Kol and Kiran stepped forward, in front of Damon. Damon stepped forward too, refusing to back off. Kol and Kiran shared a look before the Original flashed forward and hit Damon across the face, sending him stumbling backwards. Kiran dodged the hit Damon sent his way and grabbed his arm, turning him around. He pressed him up against the hood of the car, spinning him around and pushed him on top of the hood of the car. Kol grinned, pulling a knife out of his pocket and twirled it around his fingers.

"I think i'm jealous, darling."

Kiran chuckled, pulling Damon forward and slamming him back down."I like that."

Damon, who was trying to pull Kiran's hand from his throat, groaned in pain.

He turned to Klaus, chuckling.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?"

Klaus and Rebekah shared a shocked look, and Klaus' eyes filled up with anxiety.

He pulled Kiran away from Damon and slammed the Salvatore brother back down on the hood of the car, arm against his throat.

"What do you know about Mikael?"

"Just that he knows you're here."

Klaus pressed his arm tighter against his throat."You're bluffing."

"Katherine and I found him."Damon choked out, smirking at Klaus."Consider it our leverage."

Klaus stared at him for a long time before he growled, throwing Damon aside. He turned to his family, eyes flashing amber, and pointed to the left.

"COME! NOW!"

When Damon looked up they were gone.

* * *

 **High School Car Park**

" **This can't be happening."**

Rebekah tried to calm down her hybrid brother as he paced back and forth, growing in anger every few seconds. Klaus feared nobody, nothing haunted him apart from his Mikael. He had spent one thousand years running from the elder vampire, being hunted down, driven out of his homes whenever he settled down, and almost within the hunter's grasp. He'd wake up during the night having had a nightmare of the elder vampire or a flashback of whenever he beat him one inch of his life.

They all feared Mikael.

Even Kol.

"Nik, calm down!"Rebekah said to her brother, her own eyes glassed over with fear."He's lying."

"He's not."Klaus shook his head, walking over to his sister."I would've been able to sense it if he were."

"We just have to stick together. We should wake up Finn and Elijah."Rebekah said, looking over at her brother."He wouldn't be able to take us all on."

Kol shook his head.

He wasn't waiting around for his father to take him down.

He straightened, walked over to Kiran, and grabbed him by the arm. He had promised to stay with his family for his dagger but he would rather be daggered then face his father. He dragged Kiran behind him, making his way over to his car. Kiran seemed pleased to follow him because he also feared Mikael, he hadn't come face to face with him in a thousand years but he would happily run away with Kol because he knew that his sire feared the older Original.

"Kol, where are you going?"

"We're leaving."Kol hissed, his fear of his father showing."There is no way i'm waiting around for our father being woken up."

Rebekah shook her head, pleading."Brother-"

Klaus flashed in front of his brother, eyes darkening dangerously.

"You are not going anywhere, Kol."

"I am not putting myself at risk."Kol glanced at Kiran."Or him. We'll take our chances in Spain."

Kol moved forward to leave but Kiran was suddenly dragged out of his arms and pinned against the car. Klaus growled at his brother, fangs extracting. He hissed in anger, licking his fangs. Kiran sighed, irritated but didn't move, knowing that Klaus wouldn't hesitate to bite him. He choked as Klaus' arm pressed against his windpipe, making his eyes widen in pain. Kol's jaw clenched in jealousy as he stared at his brother, dark eyes turning almost black when he noticed Klaus' hand around his lover's throat.

"You leave, i'll bite him and your darling Kiran won't make it to the weekend."

"Let him go."Kol spat."He is not yours to touch. He belongs to me."

"Let him go, Nik."Rebekah demanded her brother, turning to Kol with a small smile."We are family, Kol. We stick together. Always and forever."

"That never applied to me, sister, remember?"

Rebekah opened her mouth to reply but Klaus cut in.

"You're staying, Kol, and that's final."

Kol crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his brother."What do I get out of risking _my_ life? Our lives?"

Klaus was quiet for a long moment as he thought of a way to get his brother to stay. He wanted all of his family together, even Finn. Klaus loved his family in his own way and he would fight for them but he would also love to control each and every move he made. He even considered Kiran family but that didn't mean he wouldn't make him suffer to get what he wanted.

Klaus straightened as he met his brother's gaze.

"You stay with us and you'll get your dagger. And Kiran will come to no harm by my fangs. Or you."

Kol wanted that dagger badly.

He wanted to stop living in concern of the dagger. He didn't want to lose hundreds of years of his life, he didn't want to have a weakness.

So he would stay.

For the dagger.

"Fine. I'm in."Kol nodded, eyes landing on Kiran."Now let him go. Now."

Klaus chuckled before he let go of the younger vampire who groaned in pain as he massaged his throat. He glared at Klaus as he coughed, walking over to his sire.

"Very well, then."Klaus said, walking over to his sister."We're going to find a mansion and i'll text you the address."

He turned to Rebekah and smiled."Come, sweetheart."

Rebekah smiled sympathetically at Kiran before she turned and followed her brother out of the parking lot, leaving them alone. Once making sure that they were alone, Kol flashed over to his first made vampire and grasped his chin, tilting his head up to that he could make sure that he was all right. He muttered against his lips before he leaned forward and claimed Kiran's lips with his own, fingers curling around his throat as he pulled him closer. Kiran kissed him back with as much fervor as what Kol kissed him with.

He broke away a moment later, grinning against his lips.

"One day, darling, i'll kill that bastard."

"I hate that he's stronger than me."

Kol laughed, stepping away from him, leaning against the car."You and me both."

"Guess we're staying then."Kiran said, making Kol nod.

"I'll get in contact with some of my darling witches."Kol said as he walked around the car to the driver's side.

The two got in, shutting the doors behind them.

"We better get the biggest room."

* * *

" **Come on, Mikael, breakfast."**

Katherine, leaning over the vampire, was dangling a live mouse by it's tail just above Mikael. She was getting no reaction. She sighed in boredom, leaning her cheek on her hand as she tried to wake him up.

"Mm, yummy. Mikael, _wake up!_ "

She rolled her eyes when her mobile started ringing. She ignored it for a few moments, still trying to tempt Mikael into draining the mouse but she was getting no reaction. She took her mobile out of her pocket and smiled when she saw that it was Damon.

She pressed the green button and brought it to her ear.

"What? "

" _What?_ _"_ Damon repeated in an angry tone. _"_ _What do you mean, "what"? I've been calling you for two days."_

"Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you."

" _Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael."_

"Sort of."Katherine said, hand on her hip as she looked over at the hunter."He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat."

Pouting, she tosses the live mouse onto Mikael's chest and it runs off."And I've tried everything...gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested."

" _Well, try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house."_

Katherine looked out of the crypt door window and saw a man visiting a grave in the distance.

"Fine. I'll give it another shot."

She hung up on the Salvatore brother, pocketing her mobile before she walked out of the crypt. She sauntered over to him, putting on her best seductive smile. She came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, making him turn around.

"Hey, there. I'm- _AH!_ "

Katherine groaned in pain as she fell to her knees, clutching her head in her hands. She cried out in agony as blood spilled from her nose, dripping down her chin. She opened her eyes to see four other men coming up to them from different angles, each holding out their hands. Katherine groaned in anger as the bones in her arms snapped as well as her legs, leaving her sprawled out on the ground.

"Stop it!"

"Sorry, miss."The eldest man said, walking around her."Kol and Kiran said whatever it took."

Katherine's eyes widened in fear at the names she hadn't heard in centuries. Kol and Kiran were infamous throughout the vampire community and even Katherine was petrified of them. Especially Kol. The youngest Mikaelson brother was the most wildest of the Mikaelson's and was not to be crossed.

Katherine gasped as she tasted blood on her tongue.

Her blood.

"Kol? Kiran?"

The witch nodded and stepped back, pointing towards the crypt with his free hand.

"We came for the father."He nodded towards the crypt."You are not to awaken him."

"Wait., don't!"Katherine cried out, trying to get back up."Don't take him. I need him."

"The Mikaelson family have claimed him first."

The rest of the witches stopped their spells and held their hands behind their back, waiting for their orders.

"Grab him."The male witch demanded the others."Kol gave us clear instructions."

They nodded and walked away over to the crypt, following their orders.

The witch turned back to Katherine and shook his head.

"You cannot watch."

He flicked his wrist, snapping Katherine's neck.

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

" **I call dibs on the right side."**

"Why?"

"Just in case someone comes in through the window and tries to kill me."Kiran said, placing his suitcases on top of the large king sized bed."You're _indestructible_ , i'm _not_."

Kol, who was leaning against the wall observing the room, nodded and smiled, pleased with his words.

"And don't you forget it, love."

Kiran grinned and turned one of his suitcases round, opening it up. He sighed as he began to take out his shirts and jeans, making his way over to the wardrobe. Kol placed his suitcases on the ground and watched his first sired vampire. Noticing Kol watching him, Kiran turned his head and smiled at him.

"What are they doing with Mikael?"

"They are locking him away somewhere in Venice as we speak."Kol replied, crossing his arms over his chest."They won't be able to find him. They placed a spell around where he is so that nobody won't be able to find him apart from us."

"So they have no leverage?"

Kol shook his head."No."

"When can we go back?"

Kol flashed over to his first vampire, settling his hands on Kiran's forearms.

"When I get the dagger and i'm sure it'll be quite a while until Nik decides to hand that over. Besides, i'm sure we can find some fun in this town. If not, we'll have to _make_ our own fun."Kol whispered the last part, knuckles brushing the cheek of the other man."Until Elijah is undaggered, of course, which I doubt will be anytime soon considering how mad Nik is at him."

"Elijah has always been a buzzkill."

Kol sniggered, hand on Kiran's shoulders, pulled the younger vampire close.

"He doesn't know the definition of fun."Kol leaned closer, lips brushing Kiran's."I, on the other hand, _indulge_ in having fun."

"You've always been a hedonist."

Kol laughed and nodded, fingers curling around the lapel of Kiran's jacket."That's right."

Kiran didn't protest as Kol began pulling on his jacket, in fact, he relished in it when Kol moved closer. Kiran held out his arms and smirked when Kol took off his jacket, throwing it onto the ground next to them.

"But, darling, until we can make some fun in this town,"Kol started, stepping closer, tilting his head."let's make some fun of our own. Don't you agree?"

Kiran smiled against Kol's lips, dark eyes shining with mischief."Always."

Kol smirked at Kiran before he leaned towards him and smashed his lips to his.

Kiran's eyes fluttered shut when Kol's hand ran up his chest and cupped his neck in both hands, tilting his head to the side so that he could get a better angle. Kiran hummed happily when Kol's hand moved up to the bad of his head, keeping Kiran's lips against his own.

The Original moved forward, backing the younger vampire up against the bed post of the king sized bed, pinning him there. The younger vampire's hands settled on Kol's hips, fingers searching for his belt buckle. Kol tutted against his lips, his own hand pulling Kiran's from his belt buckle, silently telling him that he was the one in charge.

They pulled away for a moment, Kiran leaning forward to capture Kol's lips again but he eyes flew open when he felt lips on his cheek running down to his jawline. He felt Kol's free hand disappear underneath his shirt, fingers dancing along his abs, making him jump each time his fingertips tickled his skin.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his head tipping back and hitting the bed post behind him. Kol chuckled against his jawline, teeth nibbling on his skin before he trailed down to his neck.

"More, darling?"

Kiran moaned in response.

Kol smirked to himself as his hand moved from the back of Kiran's head down to his chest and his fingers toyed with his belt.

"Come, come, darling, shall we-"

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

"Kol!"

Kiran huffed in protest when Kol pulled away from him.

The Original sighed in annoyance and turned to the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Klaus appeared, an amused look on his face, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kol turned around and arched an eyebrow at his brother.

"Do you mind, brother?"

"Don't mind me, Kol, i've heard it all before."Klaus grinned from the doorframe."You two definitely don't know the real meaning of keeping it down."

Kol stepped away from his vampire and made his way over to his brother while Kiran leaned down and picked up his jacket.

"What do you want?" Kol asked.

Klaus just smirked, leaning against the doorframe."You're both needed."

"For what?"Kiran asked, tossing his jacket onto his bed.

Klaus smirked, looking proud of himself.

"I need you both to send a message for me."

* * *

 **1000 A.D**

" **What does he think he's doing?"**

Rebekah, who had been watching her brother carve a toy for the newborn across from their hut, looked up at Klaus' words. She frowned, not noticing what he was referring to but when he nodded in a direction, she turned around. Her blue eyes landed on the woods not far from their hut and she frowned when she caught sight of two figures against a tree. If one hadn't been looking for it one wouldn't have seen it but because Klaus had pointed it out to her she did.

It was Kiran and Kol.

Kol had Kiran pressed up against the tree and was whispering into his ear. The two were laughing at something only they seemed to understand and seemed to be in their own world. Rebekah smiled at the sight when she saw the two pull back and look at one another before Kol leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kiran's. Rebekah awed at the two and giggled, swaying back and forth happily.

Rebekah _loved_ love.

Especially Kol's love because she had never seen her brother put effort into something and he put a lot of effort into Kiran. He was still sarcastic, rude, cheeky, self centered and loved to cause trouble, he was still _Kol_ but he had finally had something that was his.

And he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him.

But he wasn't secretive about it. Neither of them were.

And Klaus, who feared their father would find out, was irritated.

"He cannot do this, sister."

"Do you not like Kol's love, Nik?"Rebekah asked, eyes wide with hurt."Is it because Kiran is a _man?_ "

"No! Of course not!"Klaus shook his head, looking at his sister, looking offended."I do not care who Kol is with, as long as he's happy, you know that. But you also know that father would never feel that way nor mother."

"It's not fair! This is the first person Kol has continued to be interested in even after being _tog-eth-er_."Rebekah whispered the last part, looking down at her feet with a blush, making Klaus chuckle."Love is love and it shouldn't matter _who_ you love, it should be what you feel for them and that's all."

"I know but they are not in love, Bekah."Klaus told his sister, tucking her hair behind her ear as he tried to comfort her."Kol doesn't believe in love. He just enjoys _owning_ things."

"Neither does Kiran but they seem to want to stick together, brother. I have not seen them apart for a long time."Rebekah said, glancing over at the two men who were still at the tree."Kol has never been this invested in someone."

"That's because Kiran was a challenge for Kol. Nobody usually challenges out brother but he cannot do that in public, sister, the rest of the village aren't as open minded as us."Klaus stated, returning to his carving."Mikael would beat Kol within an inch of his life if he was to see. As would Felix, you know that."

Rebekah nodded.

Mikael would not stand for Kol being with a man, it was something he thought was worse than a beast. Felix felt the same, they considered it unnatural. That was why Kol had fought so hard with his feelings for men and had spent a lot of time bedding women.

"I know."

"Which is why we can't tell anyone, do you understand? Not even Henrik."

Rebekah's eyes widened and she pouted."But Henrik loves love, too. And Elijah."

"I know but he tells mother everything because he's so young. He means well though. You cannot tell anyone, sister."Klaus sighed, glancing over at their youngest brother who was running around the village with one of his friends."Do you understand, Rebekah?"

Rebekah looked over at Kol and Kiran again.

She would keep the secret.

For her brother.

She looked up at Klaus and nodded, smiling.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Do you like Kiran and Kol?**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot.**

* * *

 **1000 A.D**

" **How did you get away?"**

Kiran chuckled when Kol reached out and pulled on his arm, bringing him close."Father is scolding sister for going off with a boy."

"You're the one he should be scolding, darling."Kol ground out, lips searching for Kiran's."Come here, it's been a long time since we've touched. Father kept us locked in all week due to Nik's knack for finding trouble."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"Kiran asked when Kol pulled away from his lips for a moment, lips on his jawline.

"Of course not. I'm far too fast for him."

Kiran and Kol met eyes for a moment before they both leaned in at the same time, lips meeting.

They both moaned happily when their lips touched for the first time in what seemed forever. Kol reached up and cupped his face, keeping Kiran's lips against his own as their lips moved together. Kol chuckled as Kiran backed him up against the tree, taking control for the first time. Kol had always been the dominant one, he always took control and he was impressed and amused that Kiran was taking control. It was a hard thing to give up control with Kol Mikaelson but when Kiran did it he didn't feel the need to take it back.

Did he trust the other man?

Kol pushed the thought out of his head when Kiran bit down on his lower lip and deepened their kiss. Kiran moaned happily when Kol's hands ran down his arms before he pulled him closer, hands itching at his tunic. Kiran raised his arms and didn't protest as the other man pulled up his tunic and they tossed it aside.

"I've missed this."Kol whispered against his lips, hands running down his chest.

"You're not the only one."

Kiran gasped when Kol suddenly grabbed his forearms and pushed him down to the ground. He chuckled as Kol crawled on top of him with a smirk, his dark eyes darkening dangerously. The other man straddled Kiran, hands settling on his chest which he moved up his skin until he cupped his face again and leaned down, demanding his lips again.

"Kol?"

The Mikaelson brother who had his head in the crook of Kiran's neck hummed."Mh-hm?"

"Do you love me?"

Raising his head, Kol chuckled, arms winding around Kiran's waist.

"I don't love anyone."He strongly said, leaning closer and pressing his forehead against Kiran's.

Kiran frowned as Kol leaned forward and pressed his lips to his, sighing in pleasure when Kiran kissed him back. Kol's eyes opened when he pulled away and looked at the other man.

" _But_ if I _were_ to ever love anyone you'd be the one I'd love."

Kiran swallowed thickly, emotions playing out on his face.

"I thought you didn't believe in love, anyway." Kol said.

"I don't."Kiran smiled, lips brushing Kol's."But that doesn't mean I don't want you to love me just in case i'm wrong and it does exist."

The two grinned at one another before they kissed again.

* * *

 **Present—Salvatore Boarding House**

" **How are you feeling?"**

Elena took the hot cup of tea from Damon and nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear."I'm fine. Where's Stefan?"

"He's been our all night."

"Do you think he's been-"

"Killing dozens of people for the sake of it?"Damon offered with an amused eyebrow. She glared at him and his smile fell."He could be."

"We need to find a way to get him back."

"I know but let's just focus on the fact we've lost our leverage against Klaus right now."

Elena opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Damon smiled at her before he turned around and walked over to the door. He, knowing how freaked out Elena was last night had locked it, unlocked the door and opened it. Elena's eyes widened in annoyance when her eyes landed on her doppleganger. Katherine was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk that widened when she saw the elder Salvatore brother.

"Hello, Damon."

"Katherine."He replied, grinning back at her, leaning against the door."Never thought you'd show up."

"It's only because it was _you_ who asked."

Katherine moved away from the door and sauntered into the boarding house. She winked at Elena as she stepped down the two steps that led her into the front room. Elena frowned at the sight of the vampire she detested and turned her eyes to Damon who was still at the door.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Damon shrugged, shutting the door behind him."You said you wanted to know more about the Original brother and their friend. So I called the _Originalpedia_."

"What's to say she'll tell the truth?"

Katherine laughed, hand on her hip."I want Klaus and his family dead and to do that I need your help. I've never lied to you before about them."

"You crossed us."

"To save myself. I will always look out for myself."Katherine said, gesturing to herself as she sat down on the couch."But Damon said your witch could do a locater spell on Mikael, that's why i'm here."

"You said what?"

"Drink please, Damon."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Katherine before he eventually flashed over to his bar and came back with a glass. He placed it in Katherine's hand and poured her a drink. Katherine, pleased with him, smiled at him before she took a sip of her drink.

"Damon? Why would you say that?"

Damon sat down next to Elena and shrugged again."What? She has to anyway. You wanted to find out more about them and I got that."

Elena glared at him until she eventually nodded with a sigh. Klaus' words about both Kiran and Kol had been bothering her for a long time.

"So what do you know about Kol?"

Katherine cross her legs and leaned back in her chair."Kol. He's a wild card, that one. He's the youngest Mikaelson brother and he's the worst one, in some ways worse than Klaus."

"Worse than Klaus?"Damon repeated, scoffing."Seriously?"

Katherine nodded."In some ways, yeah. I've never been face to face with him but i've heard about him. We were in Spain around the same time in the 1700s and I heard he took out an entire village just because he was bored."

"What about Kiran?" Elena asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Kiran is his first turned vampire. Actually, he's the first turned vampire by an Original in _history_."Katherine said, finishing her drink."He's second to them. He was turned around the same time they were turned which makes them the same age. I met him around the same time I met Klaus. He isn't stable either."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Kiran isn't as wild as Kol but i've heard about him too. He's definitely someone you don't want to mess with, especially when it comes to his sire."

"I thought the Originals didn't care about their sirelines?"

"They don't." Katherine simply said.

Elena frowned, confused.

"Then why is he with him?"

Katherine smiled, as if she were pleased at the thought of knowing something they didn't know. Damon and Elena shared a confused look, wondering what Katherine's grin was about.

"What is it?"

"He's with him because they're _together_."

"What do you mean 'together'?"

"I mean the way it sounds."

Damon frowned, narrowing his eyes."Together _together?_ "

Katherine nodded with an amused smile."Yes. For over a thousand years."

Elena's mouth opened and shut as if she were lost for words."Tell me about them."

"I'm not sure what's true or not but i'll tell you what i've heard."Katherine stated, crossing her legs."Apparently Kol was bored with women because he hadn't truly been _interested_ in them. He was dancing around a fire one night and that was when he saw what interested him. It was a boy. He saw a boy and, despite knowing that he'd forever be reviled by his father, he chased him. Kiran resisted at first because he had also been having these thoughts about men and knew it wasn't right in that time but he eventually let Kol in."

"What happened? Did Mikael find out?" Elena asked.

"Not until _after_ they'd turned. He found out about Kol turning Kiran and put two and two together. He killed Kiran's father and, after they ran, he chased them. His sister managed to get away, Kol turned her and she's been with them, too. She's kinda...obsessed with her brother."

"What do you mean obsessed?"Elena asked.

"Just you want and see."

"Maybe we could use them."Damon said with a proud smile."They're not untouchable, right?"

"Be smart, Damon."Katherine shook her head, leaning forward."You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because Kiran is Kol's _world_ and if you as much as look at him in a way he doesn't like Kol'll kill you and everyone you have ever met."

When Katherine had first met Klaus his attention had been focused on her and he had been very charming. But then his attention had faded over time until she figured out that he had only wanted her for the sacrifice. She had met Kiran soon after and that was when she had also found out about Leela and Klaus, how long they had been together. She had soon found out about Kiran and Kol when she had done something unforgivable. Katherine Piece wasn't scared of anything apart from Klaus and those who came with the Original hybrid.

Elena frowned at the news and shook her head.

"I thought they didn't care about anyone. I thought Kol was worse than Klaus."

"Kol cares about Kiran."Katherine stated."Again, _Elena_ , he is Kol's _world_ and if anyone tries to take that away from him he'll _destroy_ them. Me running wasn't the only reason Klaus killed my family."

Elena's eyes widened and she asked."What do you mean?"

"When I first met Klaus he was nice to me at first and paid attention to me but after a while it was like he got bored of me. I looked to Kiran for some attention and apparently Kol didn't take to that very well."Katherine sighed, looking at her nails in an uninterested manner."Klaus killed my mother and Kol killed my father, I could tell by the sword through the _heart_. Kol's also been looking for me to make me pay. Only because I looked to his boyfriend for some attention."

"So he's a little jealous, so what?"

Elena turned to Damon with a gasp."If she's telling the truth Damon we _can't_ use Kiran."

"Why not?"

"He might go after Jeremy or you. And if we try to use Leela Klaus'll kill everyone I love."

"I don't care-"

Damon was cut off when the door was suddenly kicked open.

The three turned around to see Kol and Kiran leaning against the doorframe, wearing matching smirks.

"Isn't this cozy?" Kol remarked

"Think they've gotten a threesome going on?"Kiran asked his sire as he followed him down the steps that led to the front room.

Damon witnessed Katherine's face pale at the sight of the two elder vampires. Damon got up and pulled Elena with him, hiding her behind him. The doppleganger, who still hadn't recovered from Klaus taking a lot of her blood, whimpered in fear when she saw the metal pole in Kol's hand. She could almost _sense_ the bond between them, a bond that had only grown stronger in one thousand years. The two male vampires smiled at eachother and it was as if they had some electrical attraction towards one another.

Katherine stood up, almost tripping over her own feet when Kiran flashed in front of her.

"Ah, Katerina."Kiran purred as he stepped closer to her."I have missed you."

She jumped, shaking in fear when Kiran cupped her face in his hands. Her lower lip wobbled when his dark eyes met hers, his brown orbs darkening dangerously as they stared at one another. Damon frowned, wondering why his sire was so terrified of the older vampire. It was as if he drained her off her personality and turned her into a weak human.

Damon noticed that Kol was looking at his vampire with a proud look.

"Y-You-"

"-have gotten _more_ handsome, I know, thank you."He finished with a chuckle."Have you missed me as much as i've missed you?"

"I-"

"All right, that's enough."Damon stated, reaching out and grabbing his sire, placing her behind him with Elena."Why are you here?"

"Don't worry, darling, Nik just wants to make sure that you're all going along with the plan."Kol said, toying with the metal pole in his hands."He will come for the girl soon and he just wants you to know not to try anything stupid."

"Where is Mikael?" Elena asked from behind Damon.

"He is somewhere safe and sound. Somewhere you won't ever find him."Kiran answered."You have no leverage."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. We'll find something."

"I doubt that." Kol chuckled, amused."We're untouchable."

"Maybe we'll use your _boyfriend_."Damon snarled, stepping forward bravely, eyes flickering between Kol and Kiran."I'm sure he'd be great leverage against you lot. Especially you, baby Mikaelson."

All humor drained from Kol's face and his eyes darkened.

Elena let out a scream when Kol suddenly raised his hand and his Damon across the face with the metal pole. Katherine tried to use this distraction to flash out of the boarding house but she was stopped when Kiran's hand shot out and locked around her throat. He pulled her close and snapped her neck, throwing the doppleganger over his shoulder. Klaus had asked for Katherine personally.

He turned and watched, with a smile, as his sire beat Damon with the pole, hitting the backs of his legs, sending him to his knees before he hit him in the back, causing the Salvatore brother to sprawl out on the ground.

Kol knelt down and wove his fingers in Damon's hair, pulling his head up.

"Anything else to say, sweetheart?"

Damon let out a groan and spat out blood across the floor, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Elena stepped forward to help him but Kiran flashed in front of her, pushing her back against the wall behind her.

"Now, now, love, let's not do anything hasty."

She glared up at him, hitting her hands on his chest and demanding that he let her go but he grabbed her hands and twisted them harshly, making her cry out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Elena demanded Kol, brown eyes angry.

"Sure, he'll get right on that."Kiran said, holding onto Katherine's legs."According to Nik you're off limits, but please don't test him."

"He'll kill him!"

"Let's hope so."Kiran smiled, looking down at Damon."He's pretty but i'm guessing not so smart."

"Touch what belongs to _me_ and i'll punish someone close to home."Kol whispered into Damon ear so that nobody else could hear."Maybe your brother. Or your little girlfriend."

He hit Damon's face off of the ground, knocking him out.

"You know what? I'll just punish your girlfriend."

"No!" Elena screamed.

Kol jumped up and flashed over to Elena. He knew that Klaus didn't want him to harm the brunette but Kol couldn't care less. Kiran stepped aside when his sire's hand flashed out and his fingers locked around the doppleganger's neck. Elena choked, hands flying upwards to try and pulled the hand from her throat. Kiran chuckled when Elena's face paled and her eyes bulged.

"That's _enough!_ "

Rolling his eyes in annoyance and, realizing that he wouldn't get the dagger if he killed Elena, Kol dropped the doppleganger. Elena fell to the ground, clutching her throat.

"Bloody hell."

Kiran's head snapped to the side to see a woman with long brown hair standing at the door.

She was wearing a long black dress that stopped at her feet and her hair was swept aside in a fishtail braid. Kol and Kiran, glad to see her for the first time in a long time, let out a laugh, pleased to see her. They hadn't seen the female vampire on over a hundred years since she left New Orleans to travel the world after staying by their side for over nine hundred years.

"Sister."Kiran gasped, letting go of Katherine who fell to the ground.

"Who are _you_ to challenge _me_ , darling?"Kol purred to Leela with an amused smile."What have I told you about that?"

"That you secretly love it."She replied, stepping down the stairs that led to the front room.

It had taken Leela a long time to get used to Kol being with her brother. It hadn't been because he was a man it had been because she had been and still was _very_ possessive of her brother. It had always been that way. Leela found it hard to let her brother go because he was her entire world. She still had off days where she wanted her brother all to herself and she still got upset when she had to share him with her sire.

She loved her brother more than she loved herself.

"Brother!"She sing songed as she ran over to her brother and flashed into his open arms."I have missed you!"

The two hugged as if they feared the other would disappear. Kol, a little jealous of the attention his lover was giving his sister, frowned but forced himself to smirk as he watched the two embrace.

"I missed you, too, Lee."Kiran chuckled, kissing the side of his sister's mouth when she looked up at him.

He smiled, brushing her hair from her eyes."What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my little brother."She said, cupping his face in her hands and smiling."Is that a crime?"

"Of course not."Kiran shook his head, smiling at his sister."How long are you staying for?"

"As long as you want me."

She leaned up and pulled her brother's head down, pressing her lips to his forehead.

He grinned at her, proud of being her favorite person. He had always been proud of being her world, the person she loved above all others, and he had never given her a reason not to feel that way.

"We've got to get going, darling."Kol said to his vampire, hand on his lower back."Nik's expecting us."

"Let go back home."He nodded, leaning down and picking up the doppleganger."Klaus has plans for this one."

* * *

 **T** **hank you for reviewing!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and if you want to read more of this story please leave a review.**

 **If I reach** _ **nineteen**_ **reviews i'll continue.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **1000 A.D**

" **Brother!"**

Leela let out a happy giggle as she ran through the forest, one hand keeping a tight hold of the bottom of her dress to make sure that she didn't trip over. She had been looking for her brother for hours, running around the village to try and find him until the Esther told her she had seen her brother disappear into the woods earlier. She was worried about her brother. He had been quiet and distant for months on end and wouldn't tell her what was wrong with him which was unusual because he told her everything. He would go away for hours on end and come back looking like he had just been in a war.

She was worried about him.

"Kiran!"

She jumped over a fallen tree as she looked around, brown eyes searching for her brother. She missed him when he wasn't near her. She didn't like it when he was gone and she was beginning to worry that someone else had captured his attention.

She didn't like the thought of that.

Her brother belonged to her and her alone.

"Kir-"

She cut herself off when she heard a laugh.

Her brother's laugh.

Leela followed it, a smile on her face as she imagined reuniting with her brother. She happily skipped through the forest, the laughter getting louder with each step she took.

The lake.

He was at the lake.

Leela slowed down as she reached near the lake, her smile still on her face.

A smile that fell as soon as she heard _another_ laugh.

She frowned as she hid behind a tree, poking her head out to see what was happening. Her brother was sitting by the lake and Kol Mikaelson, who she recognized from living in the hut across from her, had his face in her brother's neck. He was nuzzling Kiran's neck, whispering into his ear every few seconds. Her brother was clearly enjoying the attention Kol was giving him and continued to laugh happily as the other man ran his hand down his chest.

She narrowed her eyes, wondering what they were doing together.

Her brother was never with anyone apart from her, he didn't _like_ other people.

She stood out from behind the tree and made her way over to the pair. They were laughing, having not not noticed her, and were whispering to one another. Kiran had a large smile on his face, a smile she had never seen before. He was _happy_. She stopped behind them, a deep frown on her face as she gasped when she witnessed Kol kiss her brother before his head returned to his neck.

"Brother?"

The two froze.

Kiran turned around and faced his sister, his smile falling.

"S-Sister!"

The two quickly stood, fixing their clothes. Her brother stumbled over his words as he tried to make sense of his sister being there. Kol stood after Kiran, his eyes narrowing in anger but panic was flashing in his eyes.

"Brother, what is this?"She demanded.

"It's got nothing to do with you, love."Kol sneered, fixing his tunic."So keep _out_ of it."

"Kol,"Kiran started, holding out his arm, shaking his head."Calm down."

He turned to his sister, eyes softening."Lee, it's not what it looks like."

"Yes, it is. What are you doing, Kiran?"She asked, eyes glassing over."You are going against nature. Man should not lie with another man...what would father think? Or mother?"

Kiran's face fell at the mention of his mother.

They never spoke of their mother.

She had been a lovely woman, caring and nurturing and had died when they were young at the hands of one of the wolves. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at his sister, dark eyes filling up with emotions that he swore not to let spill. Kol's jaw clenched as he stared at the sister of his lover, tempted to shut her up for good.

Kol didn't care about her finding out about them, he didn't care about anyone finding out about them apart from his father but he knew that Kiran didn't want it out in the open. Kol hadn't been silent about what he wanted or what he had to do to get it, but he didn't want his father to find out, that was his only worry.

"Sister, you must understand. I cannot help the way I am."

Her anger fell from her face and a tear ran down her cheek as her lower lip wobbled. She knew that he couldn't help the way he was but as she stared at them, remembering what she had witnessed, she couldn't help but find it unusual.

"Kiran-"

He stepped forward and grabbed her forearms, pulling her closer to him.

"I am still your brother and you still love me, yes?"

She instantly nodded, smiling sadly."I love you so much, brother, I know it'll kill me someday."

Kol stepped forward, face calm but his eyes were dangerous."And you don't wish to lose him, do you?"

Leela shook her head wildly, panicked."No! Never!"

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Why must you be this way?"Leela said to her brother, eyes filling up with more tears."Why can't you be _normal?_ "

"It's who I _am_ , sister. I tried for so long to be what you and father wanted me to be but I couldn't lie any longer. It's not fair to me."Kiran whispered, wiping away his sister's tears."I wasn't happy."

"All I want for you is to be happy." His sister mumbled.

"I know."He nodded with a smile, stroking her cheek."But Kol makes me happy."

She wasn't happy about it but her brother was her _entire_ life. He was her sundown and sunrise. He was everything to her and all she wanted for him was for him to be happy.

"Does he make you see stars, brother?"

Kiran glanced at Kol next to him who was smirking, clearly enjoying what she was saying.

Kiran nodded, looking down at the ground."Yes."

"Then it is worth going against nature."

His head snapped up and he looked shocked."What are you saying, sister?"

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands.

She didn't understand why her brother wanted to lie with a man but he was her brother, her little brother that she held when he was first born. She helped him with his first steps, with his first word, and protected him until he grew up to protect _her_ against all the evil in the world.

He was her little knight.

"You're my _world_."She whispered against him, smiling at him.

She ran her hand down his cheek and grabbed his shoulders, glancing at Kol behind them.

"And if Kol is your star then i'll help you make him shine."

She pulled him down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, my brother. Not matter what."

* * *

 **Present**

" **Kiran?"**

Leela whined as she shook her brother but he didn't seem to hear her. He was far too engrossed in his sire who he was wrapped around. She frowned, irritated. She had been out feeding with her sire and her brother all night but couldn't get to to sleep. Her brother had his face in Kol's neck who had his arm locked around Kiran's body possessively, ready to fight whoever dared to take Kiran from him. Their legs were tangled as they lay in the middle of the bed. It had always been that way, they never slept at separate sides.

"Kiran!"

Kiran groaned and shifted in his sleep, turning to his side and snuggling up closer to his sire. Kol shifted in his sleep too and wrapped his arm tighter around Kiran, fingers curling in his hair as he kept him close. These were the moments nobody else got to see, even Leela at times.

" _KIRAN!"_

"What?"Her brother shot up, looking around, ready to fight."What's wrong?"

She giggled, brushing his bangs, that weren't gelled, to the side and kissed his head."I can't sleep."

"What is it? Where have you gone?!"

Kol shot up too, rubbing at his eyes and they widened when they landed on the sister of his lover.

He frowned, shaking his head."No. Get out."

Leela glared at him, pouting."I can't sleep. I need to sleep here."

Kol almost cursed but Kiran's hand on his leg stopped him. Leela hated sleeping alone and, though her brother was two years younger than her, she had always slept next to him up until they turned. But even then she continued to sleep next to him whenever she felt distant from him. She only crawled into bed next to them when they had been apart for too long, she needed to know that he was near.

And Kol hated it.

"You're bloody kidding, right?"Kol hissed, eyes dark and dangerous."It's been a _hundred_ years and she still needs-"

"Shut up and let me in."Leela snapped at her sire.

The two glared at one another, each ready to pounce, especially Kol.

Leela and Kol had always had a toxic relationship. She loved him and respected him because he was her sire but she hated sharing Kiran with him. They both got jealous whenever one didn't have Kiran's attention. Both were possessive of Kiran and hated sharing him with one another. She adored her sire but he would always be the boy who stole her brother from her and never gave him back.

Kol shook his head, refusing to have her next to them. She had always liked sleeping next to her brother and that hadn't changed in over a thousand years. Kol couldn't count the times she had come into their bed over the years.

"It's _our_ bed, darling, not yours."Kol ground out, eyes narrowing."This isn't a _threesome_."

"Don't talk!"

"Hey!"Kiran snapped his fingers, bringing his sister's attention to him." _Don't_ talk to him like that."

She pointed at Kol, eyes narrowing."You're picking _his_ side over _mine?_ "

Her brother shook his head, trying to calm her down. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her closer to him. She smiled as she snuggled into his side, hand in his hair.

"It's been a hundred years, my brother, I need to sleep with you."

He looked up at her after Kol glared at them."Lee, you're older than me, you can't seriously-"

" _Please_ , brother."She whispered, grabbing at her brother's hand."I haven't slept properly in a hundred years."

She pouted as she looked down at him, eyes pleading. Kol sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning back against the pillows. His lover could never say no to his sister, he'd always been her willing slave. If she told him to stake himself over and over he would without a second thought. He was the same with his sire, he would do anything to make Kol happy. He had always been caught between the two.

"Fine but just for tonight."

She smiled at her brother and leaned down, kissing his temple."Good boy."

"Always am, love."

"You're her willing slave."Kol whispered to his first sired vampire who just smirked, shrugging.

Kol sighed as she smiled, climbing over her brother and pushing at Kol, wanting to be in between them, but he wouldn't move. She eventually gave up and lay next to her brother so that he was in between herself and Kol.

"Goodnight, brother."

Kiran leaned over and kissed his sister's temple."Goodnight, Lee."

Kiran turned his head and smiled at his sire.

He quickly leaned over and pressed a hard kiss to Kol's lips, smirking happily against them.

The elder vampire moved until he was comfy and went to whisper to Kiran but found that Leela was locked around him instead, her head on his chest and his hands trapped in her own.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

 **The Grill**

" **I needed to get out of that mansion. Your sister, dalring, is driving me _crazy_."**

"She needed to be near me. You know what's she's like."

"She's a thousand years old and can't sleep alone. She needs help."

"Don't you-"

"What a proper lover's quarrel." Klaus cut in with a smirk.

The two turned back to the hybrid and hissed."Shut up, Nik."

Klaus chuckled as he followed the two younger vampires into the bar, a smile forming on his lips. Kiran and Kol were in front, looking around as they observed the bar, pursing their lips, not impressed.

"You're not the only one who needed to get out, brother."Klaus said, making his way over to the bar."'Bekah keeps demanding that I help her with her homework because she missed out on most of the recent history."

"Whose fault is that?"

Klaus playfully glared at his brother, shaking his head as he leaned against the bar, ordering drinks for himself and the other two. As they got comfy, Kiran and Kol chatting about how they preferred Spain, they noticed Damon Salvatore sitting next to them with a bottle and a glass. He hadn't noticed them yet and he seemed tired and done with everything, like he had just been drained of all his energy. Kiran and Kol shared a smug look, remembering the beating they had given him a few days before.

"Hello, darling. Can we buy you another drink?"

Damon's head snapped up at the sound of Kol's voice. He frowned and his eyes narrowed at the sight of them."No, thanks, I wouldn't want you to hit me with the bottle."

Kiran leaned closer to Damon, smirk on his lips."We're not that mean, Damon."Kiran said, accepting the glass Kol passed him.

He tipped his glass towards the younger vampire."Join us. You seem to be having a rough day."

"Just leave me alone."

"I wouldn't count on that, mate."Klaus stated, sipping his drink as he looked over at Damon."They don't give up."

"I've had a really long day."Damon groaned, resting his cheek on his hand as he looked at the three."Nobody has any clue what i've been through."

Kiran chuckled, downing his drink as he rolled his eyes."Try being gay a thousand years ago, mate."

"Fine."Damon chuckled despite the anger still in his eyes."You win. I wouldn't want you to beat me up again."

"It was nothing personal."Kol said, handing a drink to Damon."We were given orders by Nik."

Damon turned to Klaus, an unamused look on his face.

"Seriously?"

Klaus shrugged, not bothered by Damon's glare."It was to send a message. Don't threaten those older than you."

Damon rolled his eyes and downed his drink, hissing when it burned his throat. He slammed his glass down on the bar, grabbing his bottle and pouring himself another.

"So what's your troubles?" Kiran asked Damon.

"A certain human doppleganger."

"Ah, Elena."Klaus smiled."What's she done now?"

"She's trying to turn me into Saint Stefan. She found out that i'm still feeding on humans and kicked me out of my own home."

"You let a human dictate what you do in your life as a vampire?"Kol asked, slightly shocked."What's happened to vampires? You do realize that you're at the top of the foodchain? Humans are food."

"Amen to that."Kiran smirked at his sire, finishing off his drink with a pleased sigh.

They tapped the bar and ordered another bottle which was served to them a moment later. Kol opened the bottle and grinned at the three vampires next to him.

"How about we drink our troubles away?"

Damon smirked, raising his glass and clinked it with the others.

* * *

" _ **How is it going?"**_

Damon leaned against the wall as he observed Kiran."Fine. I'm a little tipsy though, Elena."

" _What? Why?"_

"I had to make it seem real. To get them off guard is to get them drunk, it's a risk i'm going to have to take. I don't think we'll manage to get an Original but Kol's boyfriend should be enough."Damon said, glancing over Kol who was whispering into Kiran's ear."Katherine was right about them two. There's something between them."

" _What do you mean?"_

"Nothing. I have to go. They might suspect something."

They said goodbye before they both hung up, Damon pocketing his phone. He grabbed his drink from the juke box he had rested it on and began to make his way up to the bar again. Klaus and Kol had gone to a booth and were chatting about something Damon didn't care about. His attention was on Kiran, he had to get him on side.

Kiran turned around once he noticed Damon coming towards him.

He smiled, holding out his glass, tipping it towards him.

"There he is!"

Damon smirked, sitting back on the stool next to Kiran."Here I am."

"What did your teacher friend want?"

"He wanted to know why i'm drinking with the enemy. That's why he called instead of coming over."

He nodded towards the booth in the corner and Kiran followed, eyes landing on Alaric who was sitting with someone they didn't know.

"I don't see us as enemies."Kiran said, leaning against the bar."You've just picked the wrong side. You're stuck."

"Klaus did force my brother to turn evil and tried to kill the girl I love."

Kiran waved his hand, not bothered."Elena was going to die either way and your brother is much more fun evil than brooding, right?"

Damon pretended to think before he nodded."He is more fun."He chuckled, sipping on his drink before he asked."So what is your connection to the Originals?"

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?"Kiran said with a small amused smile."We heard you talking to Katerina. We only caught the end of your conversation."

"I don't know if what she said is true or not."Damon lied, swirling his drink around in the glass."You can't ever trust a thing coming out of her mouth."

"That is true. But what she also said is true. Kol turned me and he's stuck with me."

"Are you in love?"

Kiran laughed, dark eyes amused."I don't believe in love. Neither does he."

"Then why are you with him?"

Kiran's smile fell.

He looked over at the elder vampire sitting in the booth next to Alaric's, engrossed in his conversation with his brother. He grinned as he let his eyes trail over his sire's face, tilting his head. He turned back to Damon, his grin turning into a smile as his eyes lit up.

"Because I don't want anyone else."

Damon toyed with the vervains syringes in his pocket and, all of a sudden, took them out.

Before Kiran, who had turned to the bar and was pouring himself a drink, could react Damon stabbed the older vampire with the two syringes in the neck.

"That's why you're the perfect leverage, _darling._ "

Kiran let out a pained gasp and his eyes shut as he drowned in darkness.

Damon caught him before he fell to the floor and dragged him backwards, nodding at Alaric, who was now sitting in the booth with Klaus and Kol, distracting them. If he had stabbed Kiran with the syringes they would have heard him so he had gotten Alaric to distract them. Damon groaned at the weight of the vampire as he dragged him out of the bar towards his car.

"God, you weigh a ton."

" _Kiran, sweetheart, where are you?"_

His head snapped towards the door as he heard Kol shout out for his vampire. Knowing it wouldn't be long before Kol put two and two together, he quickly placed Kiran inside of his car and got in himself, speeding off into the night.

" _Kiran!"_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **What do you think Kol should do when he finds out Damon took Kiran?**

 **If you did, please leave a review.**

 **If we reach _thirty_ reviews i'll continue.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Where is he?"**

Alaric let out a groan of pain when Kol pushed him against the back alley wall, his vision blurring when he hit his head off of the brick wall behind him. Kol's fingers curled around the lapel of his jacket and he pulled him forward, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared down at the vampire hunter. Klaus followed, making his way down the steps as he watched his brother demand answers from Alaric.

"I don't know."

"You're lying, darling. You're on vervain so I can't compel you so maybe I might chop off limbs whenever you refuse me."

Kol raised his fist and was about to punch the vampire hunter but he was stopped by his brother.

"Enough, brother!"

Klaus pulled his brother off of Alaric, pushing him away.

"Kol, maybe he went home without us."

"No!"Kol hissed at his brother, glaring at him."He wouldn't go _anywhere_ without me. Something is wrong, I can feel it."

"Kol-"

Kol stepped forward, glaring down at Klaus."Make him tell me where he is, Nik!"

Klaus stared at his brother for a long moment before he, knowing that Kol was rarely wrong when it came to Kiran, turned around and faced Alaric. He sighed, reaching out and placing his hands on Alaric's shoulders.

"Where is Kiran, mate? What did Damon do to him?"

"I don't know."

Klaus pulled Alaric forward, a hiss leaving him."You're lying. I'm a hybrid, Ric, I always know when someone is lying to me. Don't make me hurt you."

Klaus parted his lips and let his fangs extract. His amber eyes flashed as veins appeared underneath his eyes. Alaric swallowed thickly as he stared up at the hybrid in a somewhat panicked manner. Kol grinned, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest, looking forward to some violence. Kiran would never go anywhere without telling his sire or without Kol. Damon did something to him and when Kol found him he was going to make him pay.

"Tell me, mate, what's happened to our friend?"

Alaric ground out."Damon vervained him but I don't know what he's doing with him. He just asked me to distract you."

Klaus let out an irritated sigh as he let Alaric go. He nodded and the history teacher left, running up the stairs but before he could reach the top Kol flashed forward and grabbed Alaric's hand, taking off his ring. He then snapped the teacher's neck, throwing him down the rest of the stairs, killing him instantly. Klaus turned around and stared at his brother, hands on his hips, ready to scold him like a parent would a child.

"Kol!"

"He had a hand in it, brother, I am not allowing this to go unpunished."Kol stated, pacing back and forth, fists clenched at his sides."If they've touched _one_ hair on his head, I swear on our family name that I will tear their hearts out."

Klaus flashed forward and looked at his brother, hands on his shoulders.

"We'll find him."

Kol stepped forward, pursing his lips.

"I'm going to kill Damon Salvatore and everyone he has ever met."

* * *

 **1003 A.D**

 **Kiran and Kol hated society.**

They didn't flaunt their sexuality but they did not hide it either.

The supernatural community was more open than the human community was because most of the supernatural community were completely more open minded than the humans, they had come to terms with that. That and the fact that nobody wanted to go up against their sires if they did have a problem with it. If someone was heard talking bad about Kol or Kiran the Mikaelson family's wrath was spectacular.

Mikael had made Kol and Kiran's private life well known, wanting to dirt their name and show just how much he hated it. Mikael had swore to kill Kiran for 'preying on his son'. Kol only feared one thing and that was his father so he made sure to look over their shoulders once in a while.

They had fled to Venice after Southern France, leaving Aurora, Lucien and Tristen behind who were also fleeing believing they were the Originals. They didn't hide as much as they had because if the three humans that had been turned made themselves famous Mikael was more likely to chase them too.

"Quit hogging her."

Kiran chuckled against his sire as she Kol pulled the young woman and the younger vampire against him. She was now sandwiched between them and he sank his fangs into the other side of her neck.

"I'm not,"Kiran said, lifting his head."You had the other one."

Kol detached his fangs from the woman's neck, rolling his eyes."I'm older. I need more."

The two laughed at one another before they bit into the woman again who gasped in pain. Elijah, who was standing with Finn, shook his head, not amused by the sight.

"Kiran. Kol."He said, straightening."We must leave soon. Feed and bury, remember?"

"Give them a moment, Elijah,"Rebekah told her brother, walking over to them."They're hungry."

"They're filthy gluttons." Finn hissed.

"Don't be mean." Rebekah scolded her eldest brother.

Klaus shook his head, annoyed by their arguing, as he stepped over the man he had been feeding on. He had been in a horrible mood since they left Southern France, heartbroken by his break up with Aurora.

"Can we leave now?"Klaus asked, glaring at his brother.

"We're just about to, Niklaus."Elijah replied.

Kol and Kiran pulled away from the woman's neck and stepped backwards, letting her fall to the ground. They then stepped forwards, over her body, and smiled at one another. The blood they had drank was making them feel higher than the clouds, they couldn't get enough.

"Kol, we must move soon we are almost at the nearest shelter."

Rebekah pouted, looking up at the stars.

"Let's stay here for a while, 'Lijah."She pleaded, blue eyes looking over at her second eldest brother."It's pretty."

"Rebekah-"

"We haven't rested since we fled. I'm tired, brother."She whined." _Please?_ "

Elijah stared at her for a moment before he gave in and sighed."Fine. We will rest. But only for a little while."

Rebekah smiled and sat down on the grass, laying on her back and looking up at the stars. Elijah, who was being scolded at by Finn and Klaus, sighed and sat down next to his sister. Klaus seemed hesitant but when Rebekah, who he could never refuse, patted the ground next to her he gave in and sat down. She snuggled up close to him, resting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Aren't they pretty, Nik?"

Klaus nodded at his sister."Yes, Bekah."

Kol and Kiran sighed at the two before they sat down, also needing the rest.

They had been traveling on foot for a long time and were bored of it. Kiran lay down on his back while Kol remained sitting up. He placed his arm behind his head and shifted so that he was comfy.

"The stars are beautiful."

Kol turned to Kiran and raised an eyebrow."I'd rather look at something else."

"You can be sweet when you want to be."

Kol hummed in response and leaned down, smashing his lips to Kiran's.

The younger vampire moaned against his mouth, hand coming up and cupping the back of Kol's head. He parted his lips when the Original bit his lip and demanded access. He pulled Kol down, rolling to the side so that he was on top of the older vampire. While Rebekah melted at the sight of them, thinking that it was sweet, Elijah, Finn and Klaus rolled their eyes at them, already tired of their antics.

"Aren't they sweet, Nik?"

Klaus shook his head, sighing."I'm happy for them but it does not mean that I want to witness our brother mating in front of us."

"Do you not like him with a man, Nik?"

"It's not that, Bekah. It's the fact they can't keep their hands off of one another."

Rebekah just giggled, turning back to the stars.

Kiran and Kol didn't seem bothered by Klaus' words. The two were far too gone in their own world. They kissed for a moment longer before Kiran pulled away, gasping for air.

"Are you sure your father won't come after us?"

Kol rolled Kiran over so that he was on top of the younger vampire.

"I can't promise that, love, but I can promise that you'll enjoy your life as a vampire." He said

"I will?"

Kol nodded, grabbing Kiran's hands and pinning them above his head."You can do anything, be whoever you want without fear of judgement. You will remain young and beautiful forever and you are one of the most powerful beings in the planet. What is not to love about it?"

"You're right."

Kol ran his knuckles down Kiran's cheek, smiling.

"I always am."

* * *

" **Where's my brother?"**

Leela stood up from her seat in the arm chair when she didn't see her brother with her sire. That meant something was wrong. Her brother, despite her hating it, was always by Kol's side. A worried expression appeared on her face before it was replaced with an angry one. Her brother was in the care of her sire which meant that Kol was responsible for him and if anything happened to him it was on Kol's had. She made her way up to her sire, a frown on her face as she noticed the panicked expression on his usually calm face.

"Kol, where is he?" She repeated.

Kol didn't answer.

He just stepped down the stairs that led him into the front room and made his way over to the make shift bar. He grabbed a bottle and a glass then poured himself a strong drink, downing it in one go. Leela looked over at the hybrid who was standing in front of her.

"Where is he, Nik?" She asked.

Klaus' expression softened at her tone of voice and he stepped forward, hands on her forearms.

"He's been taken."Klaus answered.

"What?" She gasped.

Klaus let go of her and made his way over to the seats. He sat down next to his sister who looked upset. Rebekah was very close to Kiran and considered him family. Elijah sat up straight, looking just as worried as Rebekah.

"Damon Salvatore took him."

Her face fell and her eyes darkened."Who?"

"Damon Salvatore."Kol spat, pouring himself another drink."The git who you saw me beating up a few days ago."

"I didn't like him. He made me feel funny and not in a good way."She said, rubbing her stomach, pouting."I'll tear his eyes out."

Klaus came up behind Leela and placed his hands on her forearms, pulling her back into him.

"Not before we get to him, love."

She crossed her arms over her chest and whined, eyes glassing over."I want my Kiran!"

"You're not the only one."Kol mumbled.

He flashed over to what they called the 'weapon cupboard' and yanked the door open. He rummaged around for a few moments before stepping back out. He was carrying a bat. He raised his arm and rested it on his shoulder before he sauntered over to the exit.

Klaus stepped in front of him, hand on his brother's chest to stop him from moving.

"Where are you going?"

Kol's eyes were dark and wild, not a good sign.

"To get back what belongs to me."

Kol stepped forward to move past his brother but Klaus pushed him back again, shaking his head.

"I love a good massacre as much as the next bloke, Kol, but we need a plan."

Elijah stood up, straightening his suit jacket."Niklaus is right, Kol. We don't know where they have him."

"Then i'll tear apart this sodding down."

Leela giggled at his words from the cupboard, looking around for her own weapons. Kol fought his own smile at her. The two fought like brother and sister but when it came to Kiran and their family they joined forces and were a deadly combination.

"This is our home."Klaus said to his brother.

"I don't care."Kol said, toying with the bat."I'm going to kill the lot of them."

He pushed the hybrid away and his brother stumbled back a few steps, his eyes flashing amber. Leela, now holding another bat, flashed over to Kol and smiled at Klaus.

Leela grinned at her sire, pleased with his words."I'll join you."

"Good girl."Kol said, wrapping an arm around her waist."Come on."

The two walked around Klaus and made their way out of the mansion.

* * *

" **Wakey, wakey."**

Kiran let out a pained groan as his eyes fluttered open. He sat up straight, moaning in confusion when he couldn't move properly. He pulled on his wrists and heard a clatter of chains hitting one another. He frowned, opening his eyes fully and he frowned at seeing himself tied to a chair with chains. He looked around, eyes narrowing when he saw that he was in an old looking cottage which was almost torn down.

"Oh, good, you're up."He heard a mocking voice chuckle."I've been waiting for hours."

He knew that voice.

Kiran raised his head and looked over across from him to see Damon standing next to a wall, a smirk on his lips. The younger vampire raised his hand, wiggling his fingers at him. Kiran snarled at him, dark eyes almost black as he imagined torturing him for what he had done.

"What have you done?"

Damon crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall."I vamp-napped the boyfriend of one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

Kiran let out a laugh, leaning back against the chair he was tied to. He pulled at the chains but they wouldn't budge. He wasn't worried, in fact, he was amused at Damon's attempt to scare him.

"Oh, you stupid boy."

"Oh, honey, i've been called worse."Damon smiled, stepping forward, making his way over to Kiran."You've been here for almost six hours now and I haven't heard anything from your previous Kol."

"Seriously? You think that will work?"Kiran grinned, looking up at the younger vampire."I'm not one of your little girlfriends or your brother, Damon, you're going to have to try better than that."

"Okay, back to the matter at hand."Damon simply said, straightening."Where is Mikael?"

"Honestly? I have no clue. And I don't really care."

"You must know."Damon said to him, hands on the arms of the chair."You're Kol's right hand man, his other half, his _lo-ve-r_. Surely he must tell you everything?"

"We like to keep a little mystery."

Damon laughed, leaning closer to the older vampire."Fine. Be that way."

He reached behind him and pulled out a knife from his back pocket. He smiled down at the older vampire and, with a growl, he stabbed him in the hand, making Kiran cry out in irritation. Kiran's jaw clenched as he looked down at the knife sticking out of his hand, and he stared at it for a few moments before he chuckled.

"I've been through a lot worse."Kiran smiled, his smile back on his face."Trying being human and getting a beating when your father finds out you like to kiss other men."

Damon patted the older vampire's cheek, wiping a bang from Kiran's face."You don't have much luck, do you?"

Kiran leaned up, nose brushing Damon's and he glared at him, hissing."Touch me again, mate, and i'll tear your arm straight off."

"Kol wouldn't like that, would he?"Damon sing songed, waggling his eyebrows."I've heard he gets jealous. Tell me, _K_ , have you ever given him a reason to be jealous?"

"No."He truthfully replied."I'm a lot of things but, unlike your little girlfriend, i'm _faithful_."

"Really? Over one thousand years you've never been with anyone else?"Damon smirked at him, leaning closer, eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips."Never even _thought_ about it?"

Kiran's glare deepened.

Honestly, he had never thought about anyone but Kol in that manner. Sure, he had noticed that other men were handsome and had looked at them but so had Kol. But he would never be unfaithful to his sire, that wasn't apart of who he was. He only wanted Kol, nobody effected him like the Mikaelson brother.

He let out a cruel laugh and ground out."No. Besides, love, you're not my type."

"Do you think i'm Kol's type?"

Kiran's smile fell and his eyes darkened.

Kiran let out a growl as he pulled his leg up, snapping the chains wrapped around his legs. He did the same to his arms and the chains also snapped at that. He got up, pushed Damon back and punched him across the face. Damon let out a groan of pain as he stumbled backwards, raising his hand to grab Kiran's wrist but before he could the elder vampire kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying against the wall across the room.

"Oh,"Damon laughed, getting up."I've hit a nerve."

"You lay one disgusting hand on Kol and i'll tear your heart out through your mouth."

He ducked when Damon went to hit him and brought his hand up, wrapping his fingers around Damon's throat and he pushed him back against the wall. Damon groaned, kicking Kiran in the abdomen, making him stumble backwards. Kiran instantly recovered and started towards Damon, laughing.

"You can't win against me, Damon."

"Oh, I know. That's why I have back up."

"Oh, Bon Bon!"Damon called out, leaning back against the wall as he watched Kiran."You're needed."

Kiran frowned, confused.

"What are you-"

Kiran let out a surprised cry as he was suddenly thrown back towards the chair he had been chained to. He fell against the wall, shattering it due to force and fell to the floor. He looked up to see Bonnie walking in, her hand held out as she chanted underneath her breath. Damon smirked as the witch's chanting got louder and the atmosphere suddenly became tense. The candles around the cottage were suddenly lit and the light outside became dark, making Kiran even more confused.

He laughed, shaking his head, unamused.

"What is she doing?"

Damon shrugged."Some witchy juju."

"I'd like to see how she manages to do that when I tear her head off of her shoulders."

Kiran jumped up and flashed towards Bonnie. He reached out to lock his fingers around her throat and choke her but he stumbled backwards when the bones in his wrist snapped. Kiran let out a painful hiss as he fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands. He cried out in pain, eyes screwing shut as Bonnie worsened her spell. Blood dripped from his nose as he let out a painful yell, falling backwards onto his back, sprawled out across the ground.

"Yeah,"Damon smirked, standing behind Bonnie."She's pretty powerful. It's nice to see someone else on her bad side."

"Yeah, well, I know a thing or two about witches, love. They can't handle too much power."

Kiran stood up, snapping his bones back into place. Damon's face fell when he saw Kiran wipe the blood from underneath his nose and smile.

"Give it to me, witch."He stepped forward, rolling his shoulders back."Give me all you have."

Bonnie, who was bleeding from her nose, strengthened her spell. Kiran flew backwards, pinned to the wall as she walked forwards, stumbling slightly. Damon straightened, worried, she was using too much magic.

"Bonnie!"Damon cried out.

Kiran laughed despite the pain he was in and tilted his head, smiling at Bonnie."Come on., you're boring me now."

Bonnie stumbled again, falling back against Damon who caught her before she passed out. Kiran was released from the spell and he walked forward, about to leave the cottage when he was suddenly thrown to the floor and the front door was slammed shut. He cried out in pain when the bones in his legs were broken as well as his arms. He groaned, eyes widening when he felt a pressure around his throat.

He choked, reaching for his neck as he tried to breathe but it was too strong.

"W-What's happening?"He whispered, face turning pale.

Damon picked up Bonnie bridal style and chuckled.

"A hundred dead witches that are on her side. You're screwed."

Kiran shouted in pain when the light suddenly returned outside. It beamed through the windows and landed on him. He almost screamed out in pain when, all of a sudden, his skin began to burn.

They had done something to his daylight ring.

"Gee,"Damon tutted, shaking his head."That's gotta hurt."

He ground his teeth together to stop himself from crying out in agony when his skin began to sizzle. He screwed his eyes shut as the pain soared through his body.

"How you doing?"

He opened his eyes when he saw a figure standing over him.

Damon.

"You don't look so hot."

Kiran's fingers curled into fists at his sides."I'll kill you."

"Night night, K."

Then, all of a sudden, he was drowning in darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **What do you think should happen to Damon?**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review.**

 **If we get to _43_ reviews i'll update. It would mean so much to me!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry I have been gone so long but I have a good reason. I've had a lot of trouble in my personal life that has stopped me from writing for a while but I am trying to get back into it.**

 **I don't know if you watch the Originals, and if you don't I highly recommend it, but we've seen another side to Kol with Davina.**

 **I love Nate so much and i'm so happy he's back!**

 **Kol is _still_ Kol in TO, but now that he has someone to care for him he's changed a little that's helped me write this story because we've never had someone Kol cared about so much before and i'm getting more inspiration for writing. **

**I hope they don't change him too much because he's still Kol! He's still impulsive, dangerous, infamous and everything we love about him but it's nice to see him care about someone because we've only seen that in fics.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

" **Where is Damon?"**

Elena looked up as her brother entered the room, looking around for the Salvatore brother."He's kinda busy."

"What do you mean busy?"Jeremy asked, frowning."Is Bonnie with him? She won't answer her phone."

Elena looked away from her brother, guilt in her eyes.

"Elena?"

Jeremy stepped down the stairs that led to the front room and looked down at his sister who was sitting on the couch. Bonnie hadn't been answering her mobile, which meant that something was either wrong or she was mad at the person she wouldn't answer the phone to and, since Jeremy was in her bad books at the moment he guessed it could have been either of them. But he had a bad feeling and that was never good.

"Elena?" He repeated."Where is she?"

Elena bit her lip as she responded."I can't tell you, Jer."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe."

Jeremy opened his mouth to respond but before he could the door was suddenly kicked open and it tore off it's hinges and flew across the room, landing near the fire. Elena jumped up and her eyes widened as Kol sauntered into the boarding house, smiling but his eyes were wild.

"Jeremy, get back, it's Kol!"

Elena pulled at her brother and put him behind her.

"What are you doing here?"She asked.

Kol strolled into the room, holding his bat in one hand."I seem to have lost someone dear to me and I suspect you, darling, know where he is."

"I don't."

"According to my brother you're off limits to me,"Kol said to Elena, narrowing his eyes."Please don't _test_ me."

Kol glanced towards the door and smirked.

"But he didn't say anything about my favorite girl."He said before raising his voice."Oh, _Leela!_ "

A gush of wind hit Elena who fell to the ground when something shoved her. She cried out when she was pulled back up by her arm and pulled against someone.

She looked up to see Leela looking down at her. Her dark eyes were almost black with anger and worry as she glared down at the younger female. Leela's temper was famous throughout the supernatural community as was her devotion to her brother who was her entire world.

Leela squeezed Elena harshly."Where is he?"

"I don't know where he is!" Elena denied.

"Guess i'll just have to take my rage out on your baby brother!"Kol hissed, reaching out and grabbing Jeremy by the hair, yanking his head back and letting his fangs come forward. He held hit bat to Jeremy's throat, choking him."I'm awfully hungry, Elena."

"Let him go!"

Kol pulled Jeremy close to him, pressing his arms behind his back as he looked at Elena over his shoulder."Sure, i'll get right on that, love."

"Fine, i'll just have to punish someone close to home."

Kol let out an angry growl as he let his fangs piece Jeremy's neck.

Elena fought against Leela who watched her sire feed from the human.

"No! Jeremy!"

His fangs sank into the younger male who let out a painful hiss. Kol moaned when vervain hit his tongue and burned him but he fought against it and shut his eyes as the blood controlled the taste. The Mikaelson brother fed hungrily from the human boy who fought against him.

" **KOL!"**

Leela and Kol froze at the sound of Klaus' voice.

"Control yourself!"Klaus demanded, entering the boarding house."You are a Mikaelson, you are not to lower yourself."

Kol let go of Jeremy who fell to the ground and Elena rushed to him, tears filling her eyes as she shook her brother."Jer!"

Kol turned around and faced his brother, his human face coming forward. He was wild, more than usual and that worried Klaus. Kol pointed at Elena, blood dripping from his chin as he made his own demands.

"Make her tell me where he is, Nik!"

Klaus shook his head, stepping down the stairs."I know where he is."

Leela and Kol shared a look before they turned to Klaus.

"What?"

"A witch friend of yours did her job. I know where he is."Klaus calmly said, hands behind his back."If you stop your playing around and follow me i'll lead you both to him."

* * *

" **What are you gonna do, Damon? Kill me?"**

Damon turned around and faced Kiran who was laying on the ground comfortably."That's _kinda_ the idea, yeah."

"Then what? You think you can just go back to normal? Live your life?"

Damon frowned at Kiran's words, wondering what he was getting at. They had been sitting in silence for a few hours until the elder vampire had spoken, his voice calm, not what Damon had been expecting.

"Yep. After I drive your family and your _boyfriend_ out of my town."

"You think they're just gonna let you live your life if you kill me?"Kiran chuckled, locking his ankles."My sister isn't the most sanest person around. She won't let that happen. My sister is the most loyal person you'll come across and she won't let you get away with killing me. And Kol? Well, he won't be so happy."

"I think that's a risk i'm willing to take. Your boyfriend's brother took _my_ brother and turned him into something worse than what he usually is and he's ruined my life. Payback really a bitch."

"So what do you think'll happen? They'll just leave? You think they'll let a _baby_ vampire rush them out of their rightful home?"

Damon didn't respond.

He just stood there and stared at Kiran before he looked away, looking uncomfortable. He hadn't thought that far. He had been too focused on getting ahold of Kiran and torturing him, he hadn't thought of the consequences. Damon was impulsive like that. It had been Elena's plan to get hold of Kiran and use him against the Mikaelson's. He shook his head to rid the thoughts and turned back to the elder vampire who was still staring happily at Damon, as if the entire situation wasn't bothering him.

"Your sister doesn't seem all with it."

Kiran's smile fell and his eyes darkened."Say one disrespectful word against my sister and i'll tear your tongue out of your head."

" _Oh_ , I've hit a nerve."Damon laughed as he straightened and walked over to Kiran."Tell me, are you guys like a threesome? You, Kol and your sister?"

Kiran's jaw clenched as he looked over at the Salvatore brother, eyes wild."My sister is not _yours_ to speak of."

"And who does she belong to?"

"Not you. If you lay _one_ hand on her, I _swear_ -"

Damon strolled up to Kiran who was chained against the wall, something that Damon had done when the vampire had been knocked out. Kiran looked up at him, dark eyes boring into Damon's light ones. The younger vampire knelt down next to him and smiled, tilting his head.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?"Damon smirked, patting Kiran's cheek before he stood."Glare at me to death?"

Kiran slumped against the wall behind him, eyes losing their light.

Someone _had_ to come for him.

"I guess I have something you don't have."

Kiran lifted his head and frowned."What's that?"

"Someone to rely on. _Myself_."Damon sighed, looking down at the elder vampire."You rely on too much people who will let you down in the end."

Kiran's eyes left Damon's and his brown orbs lightened up when they landed on something behind the Salvatore brother. He let out a choked laugh, a smile crawling onto his face as relief appeared on his face. Damon frowned, confused at his reaction.

"I have something you don't have, Damon."

Damon's lip curled into a snarl."And what's that?"

"A loyal family."

Damon chuckled, opening his mouth to retort but stopped himself.

That's when he felt something behind him.

His smile fell and he slowly turned around, blue eyes losing their light as he came face to face with Leela. A very angry Leela at that. Kiran, who had been holding himself up for a while, smiled and let himself fall to the ground underneath him, a chuckle leaving him. He had never given up on his sister because he knew that she would never give up on him. His sister would walk to the ends of the earth to make sure that he was safe, she would starve herself if it meant he had blood to drink.

His sister was loyal.

And he loved that about her.

"You have something that belongs to me, sweet."

Before Damon could reply, her hand shot out, fingers locking around his throat.

And she lifted him off of his feet.

"My brother is _mine_ ,"She looked up at Damon, nails digging into his skin."Mine, mine, _mine_."

"Sister, you're going to hurt him."Kiran sing songed, pausing for a moment before he added."Good girl."

At the sound of his voice, she instantly smiled.

"Brother!"Leela yelled, a large smile crawling onto her face as she let go of Damon who fell to the ground.

She ran over to her brother and knelt beside him, pulling his head into her lap."I found you."

Kol came sauntering in a moment later, looking exhausted with the sister of his lover."You mean _we_ , darling. _We_ found him."

Leela waved at him, ignoring her sire as she looked down at her brother, pure devotion in her dark eyes.

Kiran smiled up at her, blushing a little when she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Klaus entered after his brother, a small smile on his face when he saw the happiness and relief in Leela's eyes. Damon, who had been crawling towards the door fell to the ground when Kol hit him in the back with the bat before hitting him across the face, sending him onto his side. He let out a cough as he spat out blood across the floor, eyes bulging.

"You can't leave the party without your goodie bag, mate."Kol scolded Damon, hitting his cheek with the end of the bat."The other guests have just arrived."

Kiran looked over at his sire, arching an eyebrow."What took you so long?"

"I couldn't help it if your sister knocked on every bloody door in town, could I?"Kol said as he nudged Damon with the toe of his shoe."She threatened every person we came across, woman, man or _child_."

"That's my sister for you."Kiran smiled, holding his sister's hand gently."Fierce and protective as a mother wolf."

"And just as _psychotic_."Kol muttered, earning a glare from the female vampire.

Kiran just smiled proudly, looking up at his sister."You came for me."

"We're brother and sister, love."She whispered into his ear, wiping a lock of hair from his eyes."From _womb_ to _tomb_."

He chuckled, nodding his head."That's right."

He leaned up and kissed her cheek before he easily snapped the chains that Damon had put on him. It hadn't been them that had kept him locked inside it had been the hundred dead witches who had been torturing him. Kiran smiled to himself as he stood up, switching from foot to foot like a boxer as he looked down at Damon, dark eyes laughing.

"I win,"He muttered down at the Salvatore brother." _Loser_."

Then, with all the strength he could muster, he kicked Damon harshly in the ribs, sending him onto his back.

"You really don't hold back, do you, mate?"Klaus said with a small smile.

Kiran just shrugged as he saw Kol pass Klaus the bat who just looked at it before he passed it to Leela who began to beat Damon with the bat. Kiran and Kol laughed at the female vampire who was just as sadistic as her brother and her sire.

"Grrr,"She growled, hitting Damon again."Bad dog!"

Klaus was watching her with a proud look on his face.

His blue eyes were shining as he watched the female vampire beat Damon within an inch of his life without a care in the world. Klaus had always been fascinated with the female vampire, it was no secret.

"This does _not_ look good for my reputation."Kiran said, turning to his sire."I am going to have to-"

Kiran didn't get to say another word because he was cut off when Kol's hands cupped his face before he pulled the younger vampire close. Their lips smashed together in a fierce kiss, Kol's possessiveness pouring into the kiss as he claimed the younger man for himself, something he had done a thousand years before.

Kiran, who had been starved for not only blood but for his sire, shut his eyes and lost himself in the kiss like he always did. Leela and Klaus shared a look, smiling at one another before they turned to the two male vampires. Kol had never been secretive about his affections towards Kiran, he had always made sure others knew who the vampire belonged to.

"See, Nik?"Leela drawled to the hybrid."Kol _is_ one for _PDA_. Too bad you aren't."

Leela, nudging Klaus with the bat, giggled as the hybrid playfully glared at her before he tugged on the bat and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't toy with me, love."

"I wouldn't dream of it."She purred.

Leela just smiled at him, snapping her teeth before she turned and watched her brother. He and Kol kissed for a moment before they pulled away a moment later, eyes opening.

"I take it you missed me, then."

Kol let his index finger run along Kiran's sharp jawline.

He tilted his head, smiling at the younger vampire."Someone has to keep my bed warm."

"You say the sweetest things to me."

Kol just chuckled before he cupped Kiran's face again and pulled him close, leaning down and kissing his forehead somewhat gently.

"I missed you, darling."

* * *

" **If you're going to kill me, Klaus, just do it already."**

Katherine flinched as Klaus' fingers brushed her cheek as he knelt down in front of her. Her dark eyes, usually wide with cheekiness, were now wide with fear as the hybrid looked up at her. Katherine Pierce was terrified of the Original and she didn't want that known. She feared only a few people in this world and those people were underneath the mansion roof. Her lower lip quivered as Klaus leaned closer, his blue eyes boring into her dark ones.

"Now, now, love, don't be so rude."Klaus whispered against her, eyes darkening."Remember what I said? Your punishment is going to last a _long_ time."

He caressed her cheek as he laughed.

He chuckled again when Katherine's eyes glassed over, Katerina Petrova showing herself. She shook fearfully, fingers curling into fists in her lap. She let out a long breath, looking down at the hybrid who was smirking. Klaus stood up when the door opened and in sauntered Kiran. Katherine inhaled sharply at the sight of the elder vampire who was being followed by his lover. Leela entered a moment later, dragging Damon Salvatore by his arm.

"Oh, she's still alive!" Kol said, stopping next to Kiran.

"Great!"Leela sighed, letting go of Damon."We have _two_ unwelcomed guests. You've terrified the poor girl, Nik."

Klaus smirked proudly.

Kiran walked over to Katherine and tucked her hair behind her ear, thumb stroking her jawline as he stared down at her, the backs of his knuckles brushing her cheek.

"Just wait until _I_ get my hands on you, _sweet_."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she heard his words and he smiled at her before, all of a sudden, snapping her neck. She slumped to the floor, the chair falling beside her. He smiled as he turned towards the other vampires. He nudged Damon with the toe of his shoe, smiling softly when he heard a groan of pain come from the younger vampire.

"Now, what are we gonna do with him?"

Kol shrugged, looking down at the Salvatore brother.

"I've got some ideas."

Kol's eyes met Kiran's."But first, darling, we're going to have our own little reunion."

Kiran chuckled, leaning closer to the elder vampire who just smirked at him."What do you have in mind?"

Kol leaned down and whispered into Kiran's ear, making the younger vampire bite his lip. Klaus and Leela, who could clearly hear what the Mikaelson brother was whispering, scrunched up their faces.

Klaus rolled his eyes, but a smile was pulling at his lips."You two really have no shame, do you?"

Kol pulled away from Kiran and met his brother's eyes."No."He smiled before he leaned closer to Kiran, lips brushing his ear."Come, love."

Kiran inhaled sharply at the touch before he happily nodded, glaring at Damon before he turned around to his sister, stepping closer to her.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, grinning at her."Thank you, sister."

"For you, brother, i'd do anything."

He smiled at her before he walked off with Kol, the two male vampires chuckling to themselves.

Klaus' eyes drifted over to Leela, who was smiling to herself, biting her lower lip as she watched her brother walk off with his lover. It had taken her a long while to accept his relationship with Kol, even after they had turned, but she had come to see that her sire held some fondness for her brother. Klaus had always accepted his brother, even from the start and had always supported his brother's sexuality, even though they'd had their differences.

Kol had _never_ labelled himself, he didn't believe in that, he liked what he liked and that was the end of it.

If anyone had a problem with it he'd happily slaughter them for it.

Kol was Kol and his family loved him for it.

"You really do love your brother, don't you, love?"

Leela happily nodded, lips curving up into a smile."I love him more than I love myself."She instantly replied, turning and facing Klaus."Don't pretend you don't feel the same for Kol."

"I-"

"You can't hide it, y'know."She cut him off, looking up at him."He's your brother. Your blood. If anyone looked down on him you'd tear them apart. Just like I would do if anyone looked down on my brother."

"I think they can take care of themselves."

"You're not denying it, that's a first."Leela smiled at Klaus, eyes shining."You really have changed a little, have you?"

Klaus stepped closer, smiling down at the younger vampire.

"For the better or for the worse, love?"He asked, blue eyes meeting her dark ones.

"I just hope you haven't gone soft. I would hate that."

"Never, Leela. I'm Klaus Mikaelson."He happily stated, proud of himself as he leaned closer to her."I'm the most feared of them all. Just how you like it."

She gasped when his arm locked around her waist and pulled her up against him.

She arched into him, moaning into his ear when he kissed her jawline, teeth nipping at her skin.

He was a monster.

Yes.

But he was _her_ monster.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review, it would mean to much to me.**

 **Can we get to _65_ reviews before the next chapter? It would make my day!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
